Beast Boy's Dinosaur Prank
by John Gonzalez
Summary: After playing Cavemen and Dinosaurs, Cyborg "accidently" spilled to Beast Boy that he's scared of Dinosaurs. Then when Robin announces that he is going to test their survival skills in the forest...
1. Cavemen and Dinosaurs

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**-*- From Teen Titans Go!.**

One afternoon, Raven's meditation was interrupted by what sounds like a Dinosaur bellow.

*"I hate this game. Can we please play something else?" said Cyborg.

"Sorry, dude. It's my turn to pick. And i wanna play Cavemen and Dinosaurs!"*

"Oh man. And I'm afraid of Dinosaurs." said Cyborg.

*Beast Boy made an evil grin.

"Then you better start running. 'CAUSE YOU GOT 30 SECONDS!"*

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, please go to the common room. Were having a meeting." said Raven, while Cyborg sighs in relief.

While going to the common room, Beast Boy is thinking about what Cyborg said about being afraid of Dinosaurs.

'I think thats for a good prank. All I need is a forest.' thought Beast Boy.

"Ok Titans, I was thinking, with a little help from Star, I think it's time we all took a vacation."

"Really? A vacation? AWESOME!" Beast Boy said in excitement.

"But, its also going to test our survival skills, which means were going to the forest."

"So when do we leave, Rob?" said Cyborg.

"You should start packing, 'cause were leaving tomorrow."

'This is gonna be good' thought Beast Boy.


	2. The Plan Takes Action

**NOTE 1: When you see the **, copy the link below and play the track (You might wanna create a new window or tab).**

** watch?v=-LhK4boph9A**

**NOTE 2: When you see the ***, Copy the link below.**

. /_

"CY! CY! I THINK I'M STUCK!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Hold on, BB! I'M COMING!" shouted Cyborg in response.

One problem is, He doesn't know where Beast Boy is. And before he knew it, he was lost.

Then he saw something move.

"Yo, Beast Dude? Is that you?"

He didn't answer.

Just then, Cyborg saw a kind of liquid fall. He smelled it.

"Oh man!" It reeked.

Then he heard something growl.**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Cyborg was screaming like a girl.

_Back at their house (They were already in the forest)..._

"Friend Robin, have you seen friends Beast Boy and Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know. I think they're wandering around the forest." said Robin.

Just then, they saw Cyborg... being chased by what looks like a Dinosaur (which it is). But, that dinosaur isn't green, so Cyborg didn't know it was Beast Boy.

The Dinosaur was colored Red on its upper body, and Gray-Peach on the lower body. It didn't look like a Tyrannosaurus, nor a Velociraptor. This one was a bit smaller than Tyrannosaurus Rex, which was 13 feet tall. This was more like 10 feet. Also, the Dinosaur had one small horn above each eye***. So obviously, this wasn't a T. Rex.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Screamed Cyborg.

"Ugh, how many times do they have to ruin my meditation by playing that game." complained Raven.

"WERE NOT PLAYING THAT GAME, RAVE!" screamed Cyborg.

"Cy, you know that's just Beast Boy who painted himself Red and Gray so that you wouldn't know it's him." spilled Robin.

Cyborg stopped running.

"BEAST BOY!" shouted Cyborg.

Beast Boy morphed back to human.

"ROOOBBBBIIIINNN! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!" shouted Beast Boy.

"You didn't tell me NOT to tell anybody." said Robin.

"Wait, you knew about this Rob?" questioned Cyborg.

_Before they left..._

"Beast Boy, why are you bringing two paint cans?" asked Robin.

"It's for my Dinosaur prank on Cy." said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, how many times do we have to tell you? You don't want to get thrown out of the window by Raven."

"C'mon Robin, just this once?" pleaded Beast Boy.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once." said Robin.

"AWESOME!"

But there was one thing he forgot to tell Robin.

"You didn't tell me not to tell anyone, Beast Boy. So.." Robin finished his sentence by lifting his shoulders.

"Awww.." grunted Beast Boy.

"But still, you screamed like a girl, Chrome Dome."

"You're so gonna get it, grass stain!" said Cyborg.

"OK. Just one more thing. YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran, Cyborg following him.


End file.
